Tomorrow
by xXxNightIllusionsxXx
Summary: The cold, merciless rain beat down on my figure as I turn to the bloodied one of my sister's. I don't want to die like this. An OC story. Ed/OC and Al/OC. Rated T for language. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Prologue: The Past

**Prologue**

I screamed from the pain that flared throughout my entire body. Darkness threatened to take over my vision as I clutched my small frame and desperately tried to shun out the pain.

"Someone help us! My sister is dying!" I screeched into the air, desperately trying to get someone's attention. A familiar sensation coursed throughout my body as my eyes widened and soon enough I began coughing up blood and my entire body shook as the coughs racked my body.

Hot, salty tears streamed down my face but it was lost with the pouring rain that had no mercy on us. I shook from the rapidly increasing coldness that threatened to take over my body.

I felt my body started to succumb to the cold and it seemed as if nothing in this world was warm and caring. I tilted my head to the sky, the one I was name after, and took one last glimpse of the sky. I was greeted with a cold gray one, one that I wasn't familiar with at all. I let my eyes traveled down to where my sister laid, her red essence steadily left her body.

I forced myself to crawl to her and curled up besides her. If I was going to die, it was better to be by my big sister's side. Before I slipped into deep sleep, black boots filled my vision and panicked voices was the last thing I heard before drifting into a long awaited sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there people and here is the prologue of my story, Tomorrow! Yeah I know it's rather short but it's probably going to be the only short chapterprologue that you will ever see from me.**

**This is a dedicated story to my sister/friend that I love and I hope I made this as good as you hoped. I'll be posting up the 1****st**** chapter soon, if not right after this so you will not suffer from just 200 words of a story.**

**I'm also working on my other two stories (The Devil's Reincarnation and Tainted Soul) but I'm working on a schedule on days that I will post but since I don't have internet at home, it might take a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; I only own this plot and my OC. The other OC is my friend's and that's about it. **

**I'm not gonna ask for reviews but it would be rather nice if you do…**

**Till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

"Do we have to?" I asked, trying at every possible way to get out of this torture.

"I feel the same way Sora but we can't just skip his meetings." My sister, Akemi, responded who was currently reading a book. She had her usual attire which was a long sleeved shirt that ended at her mid rib or most likely it stopped right before her stomach and black cargo pants. On her hands were the infamous dark blue fingerless gloves with the Mikegawa family crest, a zigzag shape in a circle. And over her attire was the alchemist cloak but hers was a little different than mines. Hers was a royal blue robe and instead of the symbol on her back being black, it was snow white. But it fits her alchemist type and she had no objections to it when they first showed her the robe.

Her silver eyes were focused on the small book in her pale hands and her long midnight blue hair was in her usual plait and reached her waist with no problem.

"But really, why must we go? We're just dogs of the military and every time I see Roy, he would call me by that name."

"Neko-chii?" I let my blood red eyes narrow at Akemi as she smirked into her book.

"Yes that one plus he calls me Shorty#2." I complained to my sister.

"What's wrong with being short?"

I chose not to answer that because if I do, I might have an angry Akemi on my ass. I forced my eyes to move away from Akemi's silver eyes and stared out the train window. We were currently on our way to headquarters to have a meeting with the colonel, aka Roy Mustang.

God he's like the annoying older brother I wished I never had.

But because of him, we're alive today. He was the one who heard out my call out for help and was one of the only ones on site. He took us in and helped us recuperate. My lips curved up in a grimace as I remembered my sister dying from a fatal wound and myself nearly dead from all the wounds my small body took up.

That was about three years ago. So it seems fairly new right?

Wrong.

For us it seems as if that memory happened ten years ago, since we have little time to relax and such (I blame Roy)

I leaned back into the uncomfortable train seats and let my eyes slowly drift close. I let all my surroundings disappear and I was surrounded by white. It was better this way because I wouldn't have to remember all those painful memories.

"Sora…wake up….WAKE UP DAMMIT OR I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR DANGO DAMMIT!" I shot up like a rocket and pleaded against my sister.

"NOOOOO NOT MY DANGO WOMAN, YOU DO THAT AND I'LL GO ALL SHORTY ON YOUR ASS!" I screamed. I blinked twice and tried to figure out why the train stopped. "Where are we?" I asked groggily, trying to figure out where I was.

"We're still on the train but we're here so get your stuff and let's go." Akemi stated her voice in the serious tone that I knew that shouldn't be taken lightly. I nodded sharply, the bell on my ribbon that was tied to my jet black hair that went all the way to my knees sounded. The ribbon was tied to the end of my hair and prevented most of my hair from falling out.

I pulled on my long black short sleeved shirt that ended at mid thigh and baggy cargo shorts that ended at my knees. I stretched and checked a regular plain watch that rested on my wrist and checked if my simple locket was in its place. I popped it open and smiled when my…our brother's smiling face greeted mines and in the other frame was a very old folded up music sheet that has been passed in our family. I gently closed it and closed my eyes for a second before snapping them open.

I sat up and grabbed my violin case and a small pack that I would usually place necessities and other stuff (mostly my weapons and sweets). We both stepped off the train as it began to set off into its next destination. And as usual the station was crowded. I scowled; I didn't like crowds for a reason. I tugged my white hat even closer to my head and lowered it over my eyes. My black alchemist cloak rested on my shoulders, its red symbol hiding in the cloth. We stood there for about a minute when a voice called out.

"Oi, Akemi and Neko-chii!" I whipped around and nearly smacked the person who said that with my humongous paper fan that I picked up from one of my travels.

"My name isn't Neko-chii you perv!" I screeched at the Flame Alchemist. And there he was with his blue uniform and cunning yet amused black eyes. I glared at him as he started to laugh and out of the corner of my eye I saw Akemi greeting Riza.

Riza has been always the protective sister I already have. But it's been pretty cool hanging out with her because of her knowledge of weapons and I would usually help her with paper work and such (mostly torturing Roy to get his work done).

Roy came over to me and leaned his arm on my left shoulder, the one that didn't have the robe draped over. "Fine Shorty#2 but I'll keep calling you Neko-chii." He practically sang.

Being the oh so patient person I am, I took his hand off my shoulder and stalked off to my sister. She was having a decent conversation with Riza, probably about how the place was without us. I came over to my big sister's side and leaned against her, still tired from our previous mission. Akemi didn't mind since she was used to this.

"Akemi, can we go to a hotel or something? I need my sleep after you woke me up." I asked, warily glancing at Akemi. She glimpsed down and shrugged. I groaned and got off of her and gripped my violin case closer.

"By the way Roy, why exactly did you call us here?" I asked, munching on random cookie I pulled out of nowhere. Roy remembered where he was because he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well we wanted all of our alchemists to meet each other for future partnerships and that we have a new mission for you." I yawned and sat down on a bench, nearly letting sleep take over me.

"We just got back from one, can't we wait a few days and rest?"

"Nope~ besides this is work only for the White Lightning Alchemist and the Weapon Alchemist." I nodded off and somehow I feel asleep during Roy's speeches.

The next thing I knew, I was seated in a huge oval table next to Akemi. I drowsily raised my head and wiped my eyes.

"Look who woke up…"

"Shut up Roy before I shove a sword up your ass. You know I'm an AB blood type and I don't do well with waking up." I glared sleepily at Roy. He chuckled, taking my threat lightly, and began giving another speech. I knew that this was going to go on forever so I rested my head on the table and right when I close my eyes something hit my head, and exactly on the same spot that I was previously injured.

I picked the book up, still not looking up, and threw the thick book back to its owner and smiled out of satisfaction when I heard the book hitting its target, probably smacking him on the forehead and the spine hitting him.

"Neko-chii…" I glared up at him and felt a dark ominous aura gather around me. "Er…Sora, I would prefer if you didn't fall asleep during these meetings." I merely glared at the pervert before resting my head on my crossed arms that lay in front of me and on top of the table. I felt Akemi nudge me so I glance sideways at her and found her focusing on Roy. I knew that she was trying so hard to be serious because she usually isn't serious and she strongly dislikes very serious people.

I sighed and stared at Roy the entire time and blocked out what he said. All of a sudden people started getting up and introducing themselves, probably for working partnerships or something. This happened for a few more minutes until it was my sister's turn.

"Akemi Mikegawa, age 15, lieutenant, and I am called the White Lightning Alchemist." I glanced up at my sister as she sat back down and nudged at me, signaling me to get up and introduce myself. I nodded dimly and stood up, closing my eyes since I was damn tired.

"Sora Mikegawa, age 14, Colonel, and called the Weapon Alchemist not Neko-chii." I opened one eye to glare at Roy who averted his gaze. I sat back down and as soon as I laid my head, whispers surrounded me.

"She's fourteen and she's already a colonel?"

"Is she even the state alchemist?"

"How can she have a large position and be so small?" ok now that comment got to me. I lifted my head and glared at the person who said that.

"Listen, if you can't say that to my face then don't say it at all." I stated rather coldly at said person.

Roy babbled on and I hardly paid attention to anything he said. I've been to these types of meetings for a while now and it's getting old.

"Neko-chii, can you make us your famous cakes and cookies?" I glanced up at the smiling faces of Akemi and Roy who were both beaming of the possibility of my cooking.

"Come one please Sora? It's been a while since you've cooked and I've missed your cooking! Besides the kitchen is all yours as long as you cook for everyone~" Akemi sang. I sighed and dragged my lazy arse out the door and to the kitchen. But before I left I asked everyone if they wanted anything else. They all either said nothing, some beverage, or food.

"Time to get to work." I beamed and took my alchemist robe off. I grabbed a simple white apron and began to create some of my wonderful creations.

Although I can be cold sometimes and arrogant but cooking has always been one of my passions and I'm proud to admit it. I hummed as I put a few cookies and cakes asides and started making stir fry with a little bit of white wine, a little trick I picked up from my travels. I started to sauté the vegetables when I notice someone sneaking into my kitchen and was reaching for a cooling cookie.

Not in my kitchen.

I grabbed one of the kitchen knives that I used to chop up the vegetables and threw it with dead on accuracy and hit the wall near their heads. The person made a small noise and started to back away when I cornered them.

It was more than one person.

More victims to traumatize!

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Two foolish idiots who decided to come upon _my_ kitchen and wanted to take some of my hand crafted work. Isn't that right big sister and big brother Roy?" I asked as creepy ass smile on my face appeared as I cracked my knuckles. They both cowered when they both realized how serious I was, especially since I called Roy big brother because I only used that name when I was pissed.

Oh how wrong they are.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of my kitchen and if you don't, consider yourselves to be part of the course; one…two…." Akemi and Roy raced out the double doors in fear as I began to grab one of the sharpest knives in the kitchen.

Oh how I love being an AB blood type~

I began to frost the cakes and such when I heard a meow. My ears twitched when the noise reached my rather cat like ears that were covered with the white hat and cause me to look down. And there it was a cute tabby cat with the most golden honey brown eyes I've ever seen. I stared at the feline before crouching down and looking at it at eye level.

"Are you lost little one? Well of course you are, you're wondering around central after all." I murmured to the cat before gently taking it into my arms and laid it in a counter in front of me, which wasn't at the time full of food. I rubbed its head before washing my hands again and completing what I originally started.

"Hey sis are you done….." Akemi walked in and gaped at the food filled kitchen. Her eyes wandered over to me and the cat and before I knew it, I was being tackled into a hug and so was the poor cat.

"Oh my freaking god, you two are so cute!" Somehow my white hat that is almost always on my head slipped off when Akemi tackled me. I felt my white cat ears twitch from her pitch and loudness of her voice and my tail flinched the slightest bit.

I felt my air supply slowly cutting off so I did the only thing that is required in this type of situation.

I bit her.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YOU BIT ME!" Akemi screamed at me, quickly letting us go and tried to nurse her wound.

I backed off from the deranged woman and held the cat close to me. It's probably in a daze, although I don't blame it. She practically kills everyone (or suffocates them near death) with her hugs of death.

And if you're wondering, Roy and I made up the name, since we're usually the victims of her death hugs…..

But anyway, back to the problem on hand

I started to shake when the infamous purple aura (similar to my red one) surrounded my sister as she started to laugh madly.

Not good…..

"Well sister dear, I'm going to show you punishment from biting me…." Akemi started to cackle madly, causing me to shake even more.

"N-now, now, Akemi….we c-can all f-f-figure this out i-if…..I DON'T WANNA DIE! HELP!" I shrieked out when Akemi took another step and another, making me cringe and bury my face in the tabby's furry head.

Ah….it smells like an orange…

Gah! I'm about to be killed and I'm thinking about how a cat smells like orange?

Well….I've never been normal…..

Meh,

"What's going on here?" I blinked in surprised and looked up to find Roy, Riza, and two other guys in the/MY kitchen. Roy had picked up Akemi and moved her away from me while Riza and some blonde dude that looks about two or three inches taller than me (damn shortness) and another with a full Armor and was giant in size.

My height is not helping me at all right now….

I let out a relieved sigh that I haven't realized that I've been holding and leaned against the wall, obviously content that I have not died yet.

"Are you alright?" I glanced upwards and nodded at the person inside the suit. I took their hand and helped myself up, careful of the cat that slept in my arms.

"Here, it probably fell off when she tackled you." I took my white hat from Riza's grip and placed it clumsily on my head, not really caring about how I looked at the moment.

I am dead tired…

"Thanks for saving me back there. Akemi would have probably killed me in a few seconds flat."

"What did you do to her?" I looked away and tried to avoid Riza's eyes.

"….i bit her." I mumbled out loud, burying my head into the tabby's head.

Ah….orange scented cats. Why couldn't they have cats this good smelling?

"You what?" I looked up and stated what I just said. They gave me the look that clearly said; why the fuck did you do that?

"Don't give me that look…she was giving me the hug of death…..and I had this cat in my arms and I didn't want it to die." I pouted, looking away.

"Well if Neko-chii was going to die like that, then she has a perfectly good reason to bite her arm…."

"I AIN'T NEKO-CHII YOU FREAKING PERV!"

"Ah…excuse us?" I blinked and stared at the two who interrupted. I glanced at the tallest at the two and found that his pitch was higher. If he was at least the oldest, he would have a lower pitch of voice.

That or it could be a girl with a very low pitch.

I'm going with the idea that it's a guy…

"Who is she and what happened?" the blonde guy asked, whom I dubbed Moyashi, asked. He then started to point at us and ranting to Roy. I blankly stared at the conversation and blocked out everything and buried my face into orange scented kitty.

I'm a name it….Feli.

Short for Feliciano :3

"How long do they usually argue at this?" I finally ask the boy in the suit of armor who was standing right besides me. He jumped, probably didn't see me or notice me.

Can't blame him, I'm short for my height.

And he's what…..seven feet tall?

And I'm around five foot one….

Lovely…..

"They sometimes go on for minutes, hours even. By the way, what is your name? I wasn't really paying attention to the meeting." He was in the meeting? How could i….

Oh wait, I was sleepy and drowsy as hell.

"Sora Mikegawa from the Mikegawa clan and yours is?"

"Oh! That is rather rude of me isn't it? My name is Alphonse Elric. Pleasure to meet you!" he lifted his hand to shake mines and I grasped his hand too.

"Nice to meet you too."

And by then, I didn't know that this meeting would change my life forever….

**I FINISHED IT! XD Sorry for the long wait! I had to continue my other story (The Devil's Reincarnation) and I have been bombarded by homework and exams the entire time.**

**I'll try to update sooner, I'll really try.**

**Now for the thanks *hands out cookies and churros***

**Velvee**

**Ed'.Kitten**

**Nikkome Konno**

**Heaven'sKinight15**

**KuramaMustangElric**

**Hetalia Rose**

**I'll probably update in one or two weeks!**

**Please review if you want to!**


	3. Chapter 2: Start, Mission

"….who won?" I asked after turning to my sister and finding her beat up and her hair sticking up all over the place. She huffed and moved to the seat right across my paper filled desk.

Being away from paperwork is heaven but then I have to go back to my own personal hell and try to fill them out before I get killed by paper.

Yeah…not fun at all.

This was one of the reasons why I did not want to come back to central but Roy had to call us for a boring meeting.

Thanks a lot Roy.

"No one, it was practice. But I won!"

"So you tell yourself." I responded, unconsciously stroking Feli's fur (he kept following me so I decided to keep him, much to Roy's dismay) and grabbed a sandwich that Riza prepared.

I stared down at the sandwich and shrugged, it wasn't much spiced for my taste. Better than nothing though. I then proceeded to bring the sandwich to my mouth but it was stopped because of a certain someone who snatched it out of my grasp.

"Hey!" I tried getting my sandwich back from the death bringer (Roy's nickname for her when she goes black) but she danced away from my reach and bit down on my sandwich. I watched in amusement as my sister stopped chewing and put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes started to water as she moved her free arm rapidly up and down and started running around in the office. Her face started to flush as she tried looking for something to cool her mouth.

And just so, Roy and the others decided to come inside the office, right in the middle of Akemi's little episode.

"What's…?" I lifted up another sandwich, one that was kinda like the one Akemi ate, and waved it around before nibbling on it, having no reaction to the spiciness what so ever. Roy immediately had an expression of understanding and Moyashi (I still don't know his name!) and Al had confused looks.

"I never did completely understand how you can stomach those." Roy strode over to the seat that was across the desk, across from my own chair, and plopped down. I just nodded and went back to the goddamn paper work.

If paperwork did not exist in the world, I would be very, very happy. Probably dancing around like an idiot.

"When you got a stomach like mine, then you can eat these." I waved another sandwich in front of Roy's face and chomped down, petting Feli with my free hand that held the pen. I glanced down at the sandwich with dismay.

It needs more pepper.

And yes, I can eat insanely hot stuff and yet not get burnt (or hot, whichever you prefer). I can do the same for sweet foods but I can't say the same for sour food. Somehow, Akemi can stomach that stuff while I run around with my arms flailing around, just like how Akemi is doing right now.

"EVIL DEMON CHILD!" Akemi screamed out at me, pointing an accusing finger while her other hand was still covering her mouth. I simply stared at the finger and let my gaze wander up to her flush face.

"Thank you and look who's talking, you do the same thing when you eat something sour." I stated, taking another bite of the sandwich. I smiled faintly when Feli started to purr loudly and motioning to scratch his ear. I did what he asked (well cats can't talk…but since I'm almost am one, then I can almost understand him) and scratched lightly on his left ear. His purrs intensify when I applied more pressure and when I looked up, Roy looked at me with an annoying expression.

"We can hear that cat purring from across the room, now can we get back to business?"

"What type of business? I still have paperwork to do because of a certain somebody." I let my red orbs narrow at Roy and began the process of reading and filling out paperwork.

Oh how I hate thee paperwork.

"It's your fault that you went on a mission that lasted a month-"

"You were the one who issued it." I snapped back and leaned back against my chair, my red eyes daring him to challenge me. Sure I can be a little violent but I hadn't had my coffee.

Plus I hadn't had a decent nap.

"It was important and this one is equally, if not more, important." Roy placed a file on my desk and I gingerly picked it up.

Damn it, it was thick...

...I think Roy is becoming a bad influence on me.

In an instant, Akemi came to my side and read the document over my shoulder. I would normally punch the person behind me but since it was my sister, I couldn't because then she would kick me and then I would slap her, which in result would cause a huge fight between us.

And then Riza has to rush into the room and threaten us to shoot us so we can stop.

Fun times, fun times…

"We need you to go to Amestris with Ed and Al to go get some classified information. General Armstrong should meet you at the train station when you arrive." I looked over the information and nearly slammed my head on the desk when I realized one thing.

We had to leave immediately.

But then that means that I can't get my coffee or sleep.

"That's lovely but why are you sending us instead of some officers? And not to be rude or anything but why do we have to take them?" I asked, motioning the two people behind Roy.

Oh wait! So that's what Moyashi's name is!

But I like calling him Moyashi…

It means bean sprout and he is one…

Oh well, he'll just have to get use to his new name.

"Well-"

"We're going because we have some important business with the head general there. It's none of your business." Moyashi, aka Ed, interrupted and I felt his golden eyes burning. I let my gaze move from Roy to Ed. I took in his appearance and even though he seems short, he has to be the same age as Akemi.

He dares lay a finger or hurt her; he's going to wish that he was in hell.

Just saying…

But anyway~

My eyes moved from Ed to Al and back to the manila folder Roy handed me. I closed my eyes and sighed once more. We (meaning Akemi and I) are on the top of the list for hitmen, since we are _infamous_ for our alchemy types and our bodies. And by bodies, I mean by my chimera changed body. Get your head out of the gutter.

Plus it doesn't help since Akemi loves to fight; I mean I do too but I don't actually get in fights that often. In fistfights, Akemi rules in that division but in fighting with alchemy, I have to say I beat her in that category. Akemi fights long ranged and mid range because of her elemental type of alchemy, lightning. While my own elemental alchemy, blood and making weapons out of anything, can help me with short range and mid range attacks. Plus it's really handy if a perv decides to piss me off…

"Fine you guys can come along but I won't be asking why, like this perv right here. But since it states that we have to leave immediately, we have to go. Roy, can you find out when is the next train to Amestris?" I waved the manila folder around. All of a sudden, Feli stood up and started nuzzling the crook of my neck, demanding to be loved. I complied and patted his head, making him meow and purr at the same time.

"So freaking cute…." I looked up to see Akemi with her face flush and everyone (meaning Roy, Ed, and Al) staring at me. I stuck out my tongue and scratched Feli's back. He arched his back and did a weird little noise that sounded like "Ve-meow~".

Weird…

"Excuse me but why do you have ears and a tail?" I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard Al's voice. I've been so busy trying to play with Feli that I completely forgot about Al and Ed. I exchanged glances with Akemi and she nodded to go on.

"It happened about three years ago when I got these." I took off the white cap that hid my ears and let my tail unwind from around my body, allowing it to come out from hiding and flicker around in the air. It feels good to have them free and unrestricted. But because of society today, I can't let them be seen to the public without being taken and used for scientific purposes.

It happened to me before and I don't want to go through that experience again.

"I was taken from my family, two years after the incident, and brought to a lab. I lived there for a year before Akemi came and broke me out. But anyway, during that year they decided to experiment if they can achieve making a chimera with two species of animals. The result is right in front of you and I have to say that I'm lucky to be alive. And no Ed, I don't want revenge because that was in the past and I have a ton of work to do, as you can see." I waved my hand at the huge stack of papers.

I mean really, I want to kill the bastard who invented paperwork.

"What two types of animals did they put in you?" Ed asked, his lips set at a scowl.

"A wolf and a cat, though I'm still half human. I don't have wolf teeth or anything like that nor do I have cat's extreme agility and flexibility."

"All she has is the tail, the ears, the cat's laziness and the wolf's sense of direction, which helps us a lot." Akemi started to pull on my side bangs. I closed my eyes in annoyance but when she started to poke my cheek, I had to control myself so I wouldn't smack her in the middle of this entire thing.

Poke

Poke

Poke

THAT'S IT!

Whipping out my paper fan, I smacked Akemi continuously with it until she was chibi-fied. Roy stood up and tried pulling us apart but unfortunately he got caught in it.

"Ladies, ladies, there is enough of me to go around…"

"SHUT UP ROY WE AIN'T FIGHTING ABOUT YOU!" We screeched out simultaneously and kept trying to beat the crap out of each other.

"Is this normal?" Ed and Al stood speechless as we rolled around on the floor. Can't blame them, we are acting immature.

"On the contrary, yes it is." Roy, Ed, and Al were staring at us as we stood up and glared at each other before bursting into laughter. Yes, this is normal for the two of us since we didn't have much of a childhood.

"So~ when are we leaving? Oh and by the way Roy, we're taking Feli." I gently snatched a protesting Feli (he still smells like oranges) from the comfort of my chair and snuggled him close to me, effectively shushing him up and making him fall asleep.

"As long as he doesn't disrupt the mission or anything, you're good." Roy stood up and patted me on the head, once again reminding me of how short I am. Damn it…

"Besides if we're going to work with them, then what are their names?" Moyashi pointed at us, ignoring us and successfully pissing me off. We can speak for ourselves!

Sensing my anger, Akemi answered for the both of us. "My name is Akemi Mikegawa and this is my younger sister, Sora Mikegawa and we're both from the Mikegawa clan. And yours is?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"So…who's the oldest?" Cue epic face palm from Roy and me. I though Akemi already knew this.

"Ed." Trying to save them from Akemi's bluntness, I began to throw random pieces of crumpled up paper, which made Feli purr and make his little weird cat noise.

Now I have to wonder, how is this going to work out?

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this is late and everything but school and exams have been thrown at me at every direction and I have to figure out how to take my other story, Tainted Soul, out of a way long hiatus! But thank you to everyone who reviews but 15 reviews? I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY X'D I haven't gotten this much reviews and this is the third story that I made. Thank you people that reviewed! *hands out cookies*<strong>

**Nikkome Konno**

**The Alchemy Goddess**

**hikaru1012**

**KuramaMustangElric**

**Ed'.Kitten.**

**moonlttiger**

**HappyAlways**

**JayTheCow**

**YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME XD**

**By the way, guess where I got the inspiration that made me bring Feli. Extra cookie for whoever guesses first (and right)**


End file.
